


Regis+Gentiana, 'He's A Traitor'

by Lilevander



Series: FFXV Gen Series [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: I'm really trying to belt out as much of this series as I can tonight so here's another one. Hope it satisfies. Again, these are all either entirely AU or somewhat, so...differences explained.Thanks for reading. Remember, comments+kudos=life.





	Regis+Gentiana, 'He's A Traitor'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really trying to belt out as much of this series as I can tonight so here's another one. Hope it satisfies. Again, these are all either entirely AU or somewhat, so...differences explained. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Remember, comments+kudos=life.

“You _know_ he’s a traitor and yet you trust him regardless. Why?” King Regis, despite his age, despite his wisdom and skill, despite the champions that surrounded him, felt small and weak and childish, as he once did. He sighed at the pointed question from Gentiana and continued to gaze out the window, over his city, _evaluating_.

 

“It is a need, you know this. Just as I will die to provide the final sacrifice, he will be the blade that sees it through. You, more than anyone, should be well aware so why do you ask a question you already know the answer to?”

 

“I knew the answer to the _need_. I had not yet heard _your_ answer.”

 

“Does it satisfy?” There was an edge of bitterness to the King’s voice.

 

“It does. Tell me, are you afraid?” There was a sharp intake of breath from the King.

 

“Isn’t _everyone_ afraid of death? That being said, I will not shy away from my fate. Drautos will perform his role and I, mine.”

 

“You are _indeed_ father of the Chosen King. Your sacrifice will please.”

 

“It isn’t _mine_ that worries me.”

 

“Your tears and pleas are noted. We have heard and we will respond, in time. I trust _we_ satisfy?”

 

“We’ll see, _in time_.”


End file.
